Ritual Unión
by Weirdrock
Summary: Hay encuentros que están destinados a suceder y ni la muerte misma lo va a impedir.


**…**

**Ritual Unión**

**…**

En la vida nos enseñan que la muerte es uno de los grandes males de la humanidad, es el fin de una vida, una era, y el mayor de los misterios para la espiritualidad. La muerte es pesada, es difícil de digerir y muchas veces puede parecer injusta. La imaginamos ataviada de negro, esqueléticamente humana, flotando con una guadaña que tiene la finalidad de desprender el alma de los cuerpos y así llevársela con ella. Todo lo que la rodea, lo que compete a ella, está velado de estragos.

Sin embargo, la muerte es una mal ponderada amiga. Es ella quien ahuyenta la enfermedad, verdadero enemigo del cuerpo y la mente humana, y permite al enfermo convalecer. Ese suceso es lo que muchos conocen como el delirio último, un momento de lucidez en el que se dan el lujo de despedirse de sus seres queridos, prometiendo un futuro conjunto, hablando como si ellos se hallaran en otro punto de su vida, no en aquel.

Y si la muerte parece injusta, es porque el accidente se presenta en la vida del ser y ella debe limpiar el desastre. Es su trabajo.

La muerte, en realidad, es compasiva. Presume de una figura humana lo suficientemente viva como para caminar con quienes asemeja. Tiene una mirada dulce, una sonrisa complaciente y su abrazo es cálido. Sus ropas son límpidas, le gustan las prendas blancas porque no hay oscuridad en ella, sino claridad. Lo único imponente en _ella_, es su altura.

…

…

Faltaba una hora para que el cielo se aclarara o eso quería suponer. Había perdido la noción del tiempo, del espacio y de las circunstancias. Lo único que recordaba, por hecho sensorial, era lo cansada que se sentía de correr.

_De huir._

No fue consciente de todo hasta que sus pies le exigieron descanso y sólo así fue capaz de dar un vistazo retrospectivo al día.

Se había levantado muy temprano, había hecho limpieza de su cuarto y su persona, había desayunado en compañía de su madre y su padre, después todo empezó. El dolor acaeció. Habían llegado personas que desconocía, la peinaron, la maquillaron, le ayudaron a ponerse el vestido blanco y habían gritado emocionadas. Todas salvo ella.

Así había ido al altar, así había dicho que sí cuando de su garganta había querido salir un no desgarrado, así había besado a un hombre al que no amaba y al que poco conocía, así la habían comprometido sus padres a modo de venganza por sus pasadas decisiones. Así ella había caído en desgracia.

En la fiesta, antes de descorchar, de lanzar el ramo o de siquiera realizar cualquier acto ritual, encontró lucidez en sus pensamientos, o eso creyó, y optó por excusarse queriendo ir al baño para escaparse de aquel infierno. Con los nervios recorriendo su cuerpo, pero con la mente siempre centrada, logró salir sin siquiera ser vista por uno de los patios traseros del bello lugar.

Cualquier mujer hubiera dado todo por una boda así, pero ella no era cualquier mujer. Por ello corrió calle abajo, tomó el primer taxi que se atravesó en su camino y pidió la llevaran a una estación lejana donde podría tomar el camino que ella deseara. Fueron únicamente 2 horas las que estuvo alejándose de su destino, el servicio no le duró y tuvo que seguir caminando resignada a morir si así tenía que suceder.

Una mujer vestida de novia en un taxi, en el sistema de trenes, en un camino casi despoblado y rural. Debió haberse visto patética. Además, tenía suerte de seguir sana y salva.

Una risa amarga salió de su garganta, sabía dónde se encontraba, lo que no entendía era como todos sus errados pasos la habían llevado a las tierras de una adolescencia enterrada. Miró hipnotizada el mar y, alzándose sutilmente el vestido, continuó su camino hasta la barda del muelle, ahí apoyó el cuerpo para quitarse las altas zapatillas que llevaba puestas. Las dejó pulcramente ordenadas encima del pretil y, descalza, bajó las escaleras para tocar la fría arena con sus pies.

Se sentó cerca del mar, no le importó que su vestido empezara a mojarse, probablemente se maltrataría.

El sol empezaba a nacer en el horizonte, lo demostraba la violencia gélida del ambiente. No había tenido tiempo para experimentar frío sino hasta ese momento en que comenzó a sentirse vulnerable. Fijó sus ojos en el lejano horizonte y deseó arder en aquel naciente infierno.

El sonido de las olas del mar, las gaviotas madrugadoras, el viento, eso inundaba sus oídos. Cerró los ojos, probablemente no tardarían en dar con ella.

– ¿Junna? –Esa era la evidencia, había sido descubierta–. ¿Junna, eres tú?

Sus ojos se abrieron, el cielo estaba aclarando. Alzó el rostro y se encontró con una cara familiar pero lejana. No, ella no la llevaría de regreso. De hecho, ella era la solución.

– Daiba-san –Exhaló.

Escuchó como su compañera se sentaba a su lado y la contemplaba. Nana seguía siendo más alta que ella y vestía de blanco, no como ella, sino con ropas claras. Parecía curiosa de su estado, como siempre, igual que antes.

– Supongo que las zapatillas de allá son tuyas –señaló hacia el muelle.

– Supones bien –volteó a ver aquellos ojos verdes que tanto amor como terror le causaban– ¿qué haces aquí?

– Vivo por aquí, ¿lo has olvidado?

_¿Cómo lo iba a olvidar? _

– Me refiero a, ¿por qué estás aquí ahorita? –de respuesta recibió una sonrisa.

Así que lo sabía, ¿la iba a detener nuevamente? Esta vez estaba inerme, no podía recurrir a lo mismo, no cuando ella, años atrás, había presenciado aquello.

– ¿Tan infeliz eres? –Le preguntó.

No pudo responder, optó por llorar. Nana la dejó desahogarse, le pasó el brazo por los hombros y en su cálido abrazo ella se tranquilizó.

– Quiero vivir –se quejó–, quiero otro tipo de desastre en mi vida, por ejemplo, un amante o mi espíritu en la mano de alguien, sentir que he pecado y desengañar al amor –bajó el rostro y la voz–. Porque el amor no es como nos enseñan.

– Pues hazlo, tú siempre has podido.

Un silencio. El azul del cielo, la ciudad que va despertando. Tiempo atrás, ella había visto como la mano de su amiga se transparentaba para mostrar el vacío y dar contraste a sus huesos y, tocándolo, logró parar el sufrimiento de un pájaro que había servido de juguete a unos niños.

Volvió su rostro y observó a quien la contemplaba. Seguía portando las mismas facciones cuasi adultas de la preparatoria.

– No has envejecido –agregó.

– El tiempo es una invención humana. A mí no me compete, me es innecesario –sus ojos se cerraron momentáneamente para sonreír y brindarle un poco de tranquilidad a la mujer que tenía a su lado–. Pero hay personas a quienes les sienta bien su paso.

No recibió respuesta. El sol seguía tímido y exiguo en su naturaleza ígnea. En cambio, el rostro de Junna se arrebolaba ante sus verdes ojos, sólo para ocultarse en cabizbaja posición. Nana se relamió los labios, hacía mucho que deseaba que aquello sucediera, que volvieran a encontrarse.

– Quisiera poder detener el tiempo –le dijo en queda voz–, o regresarlo para poder revivir.

– Las cosas no funcionan así –contestó suavemente.

– Tú me lo diste todo –levantó la voz y el llanto renació–. Quisiera volver a ti.

En los ojos de Nana un siniestro brillo apareció, cuando, ante lo que veía, el designio de su compañera cambió.

– Concédeme el último de mis deseos.

Daiba se levantó y le extendió la mano en sepulcral silencio. La encaminó a su casa, aquella en la que de un día a otro a sus padres mató sin entender como lo había hecho. Fue una mala decisión esconderse bajo las sábanas junto a sus progenitores aquella noche de pesadillas.

En el recinto no había relojes, ni espejos. Sólo un pequeño sillón y un librero enorme. Nada más, ella no requería de descanso ni de comida. Lo único que la divertía, era su colección de ranas en vitrinas.

La llevó al cuarto principal y ahí la ayudó a desvestirse. Siguió guiándola hasta dar con el baño de azulejos blancos, donde la metió en una tina impoluta con agua tibia. Le limpió el cuerpo y la secó con una toalla de una suavidad y blancura inigualables.

Junna se dejaba hacer, se dejaba llevar en total silencio. Aún desnuda, la llevó al sótano, un cuarto de paredes blancas y un piso límpido. De único inmobiliario: una cama.

La recostó, acomodó su cuerpo en perfecto balance y la miró desde arriba. Tocó con sus dedos la calidez del cuerpo amado y entendía lo que en ella había leído: ese mismo día moriría a manos de lo que más amaba. No la muerte en sí misma, sino ella, Nana, su amiga. Su todo.

La vio sonrojarse, sintió a su cuerpo estremecerse, su respiración volverse irregular. La piel se erizó y no supo si se trataba de miedo, de frío o de una sensación ligada a la pasión.

Se subió a la cama, se sentó sobre su vientre bajo y acarició su cabello. Cuando la sintió tranquila, lista para la entrega, Nana alzó la mano derecha y oscureció lentamente su piel para resaltar la blancura de sus huesos. Le sonrió con calidez por última vez y le brindó su último momento de lucidez antes de dejarla inmóvil. Junna entreabrió los ojos y los labios para citarle las palabras que, un día, a solas en el cuarto que compartían, le dedicó.

– _El amor es un loco tan leal, que en todo lo que hagáis, sea lo que fuere, no halla mal alguno._

Nana acercó su rostro y la besó en los labios mientras su mano se hundía en la frágil piel de su pecho. Se oyó el desgarre de la carne, la sangre empezó a brotar y a manchar la pureza del espacio. El dolor fue insoportable, pero Junna no podía moverse. El grito que soltó cuando la fractura del esternón y las costillas se sintió al interior únicamente resonó en la cabeza de Daiba.

Removió sus entrañas hasta dar con lo que tanto añoraba y, con la mano bañada en sangre, Nana arrancó el corazón de la chica. Se hizo el silencio, Junna no gritaba, no lloraba, no respiraba. No estaba con vida.

La muerte miró a la chica postrada, inerte, con los ojos muy abiertos, sorprendida del dolor experimentado incluso después de morir. Con la otra mano decidió cerrarle los ojos, porque hasta a quienes más amas hay cosas que es mejor ocultarles.

Se escuchó un nuevo y grotesco ruido, una combinación entre músculos desgarrándose, el tronar de los huesos y una masa viscosa cayendo al suelo. Fue en ese momento, cuando su boca, dientes y mandíbula se transformaron en monstruosa cosa, que ella tragó el fresco corazón de su amiga.

El tiempo de Junna había acabado tal y como estaba escrito.

…

…

La muerte es compasiva, salvo con quien la busca.


End file.
